First Meeting
by Another-of-Me
Summary: Steve College's life begins. Yaoi. m/m. Stevex?


**Author's Notes:** Just find it quite interesting and made for my friend. She love this character.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Summary:** Steve College's life begins.  
**Genre:** Shounen-ai, M/M.  
**Pairing: **Steve/?  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** Tekken and all Tekken characters belong to Namco.

* * *

**College Life  
**By Another-of-Me

.

My name is Steve Fox. People called me Steve.

This is my first year as a college student in this big city of England. I was born in the village at the side of this States with limitless of modern things. That makes me difficult to use some electrical things. Here I live in male's apartment recommended from my university: small and cheap. For my surprise the rooms was surrounded with thick walls. Sound of blast and buzzing on the street wouldn't distract me from studying. Cool.

My college life is so frustrating. Not a single academic missed to give us paperwork's in everyday and exam in every last month. I thought I would be in trouble: alone and disorientate. On contrary, I got helped from all my friends; they know my limitless and my weakness about computer and things. I want to able use the electric thing and they support me to. At first they want something from me but so far they are willingly to help me out. I like them.

My life was so ordinary like other college students. That's what I thought, until I meet with this man, my lecture.

Strange-spike hairs with rusty-blonde color with pale-green eyes and built-well toned body. Very well I thought. Even he is uses glasses I still could see his beautiful eyes and cool expressions in every angel. I can't take my eyes of him. Probably I barely follow his classes. I just couldn't stop stared at him. Like this time…I'm staring at him.

Sometimes he caught my eyes and some 'pang' sensation's built in my chest. First he just ignored me but after a couple months I thought he smiled to me…or probably my eyes lied to me. That thin lips… Forming a curve…

Saved by the bell we are taking our belongings and headed to our life outside of university. It's the end of week and this is our last class. My room would be a great idea to stop these weird sensations. For my stubbornness I want to know if he really smiled to me. So I decided to slow my movement and wait until just a few students left in class and I walked to him.

"Sir Alexandresson, may I ask you something?"

"What?" He still wrote something in his book, doesn't care even to glance at me.

"It is about our exam…"

"Page twenty eight to fortieth, chapter seven. I have told you."

For my surprise he is so cold but I still continue.

"I knew sir, but something I still don't understand."

Now I got his attention. He put his pen and made a triangle form with his both elbows and desk then put his lips on his pray-form hands. Staring at me. I think he wants me to continue.

"I…I lost my writing after this diagram and…"

"Library."

All he says and gathering his belongings to his bag: leaving me.

"Excuse me?"

"Go to library and find your answer there. I'm tired explains that picture many times at my class which is just you attend it. Where were you?"

After that he leaves me alone. No smile…

* * *

My 'pang' sensation was placed with dull one in my chest. It felt so heavy like a burden. It really doesn't make any senses. I just want to know that smile…but after I got the answer I felt so hurt. My heart hurt, my brain swirled with wind of emptiness. I can't think straight. I have had this feeling when my girlfriend broke up with me.

Did I have feeling with my own lecture?

That does explain everything. No other answer.

I love my own lecture whose just breaking my heart and blame is on me.

I'm searching my book for my stupid diagram. That's right; I'm in library just like he told me. I still want to pass the exam that was my goal, but I'm just not so sure to face him again or ever.

End of the week, our library only open until 20.00 because all the librarians doesn't have any sift for next two days. That is my university policy. So not much student left here to study, they just borrow the books but I'm alone in here. My friends had their own bustle.

While busy with looking for my book, in instant I already at someone arms! A man arms! His left arm circling my body, trapping my hand beside my body, and his right hand clasp my mouth. Hard chest pressed my back to bookshelf before me. I'm in the middle. I panicked and tried to free myself but somehow he already knew my attempt so he blocks my legs with his. I barely move but I'm still struggling to break free.

On contrary, my move stopped when I felt his left hand roaming my body and his nose sucking air around my neck while his tongue licking it. _He's wanted to rape me!_ I want to scream but muffled only come out. The librarians already left and only the security left in here, but where are they in this situation. Then he's licking my earlobe like a candy. I close my eyes. I can't stand it. I feared with the situation and my eyes started forming a tear. _No gods, no! _

I'm helpless. Even my body got exercise every morning, strength that I had still not match with this man.

_Nonononononono!_

"Did my face so delightful to you?"

My eyes shot open to hear that. I know this voice.

"Or there is something that entertaining you?"

His left hand already played with my nipple. _When he got to my shirt?_ My hand tried to stop or block his but somehow I let him to. Why?

"Is it my eyes?"

His husky voice was made my soul melting down and down. I can't explain but I want him. I don't know when but my jeans and boxer already down to my legs. His hand is squeezing my manhood, skin to skin. His other hand leaved my mouth and pinches my other nipple. _More…_

"Or my lips?"

Satisfied with his work on me, he brought his right caressing my buttocks. Played at my entrance and slip one finger inside. I gasp for surprise but he whispered me, "Don't scream to loud," and moves his finger to spread me before he adds another finger and another. I don't think I could fulfill his task.

Both hands caressing my lower and I'm in pleasure. Every rhythm made me crazy and I moaned. After a few delighting moments he pulls out his fingers and placed something bigger than those. I want to stop this heaven-punishment but my brain disordered me. My grip on bookshelf tightened to hold me up because my legs almost given on me but my ass were pointed at him.

"You already knew about this, don't you, kid?"

_Shut the hell up and do it!_ All I screamed in my head.

He push and push inside me. He push me raw and it hurt so much. I thought I moan to loud but he doesn't mind because he kept push me. Next he played with his rhythm, slow at first to ease me then the battle begins. We are pushing and pulling each other, compare our rhythm to find our bliss. Faster and harder. I moaned for more and more, until he find spot inside me and made me shudder for ecstasy. I came out first, can't hold it anymore, he came out a couples second later.

We are breathing heavily in satisfied while he pulls out and spun me around, brought me to his chest before I fell to hard floor.

I looked at his face; my lecture face, Sir Lars Alexandresson, and then I find what I want. His smile. His beautiful handsome smile. His lips meet mine and he hungrily kissed me as I'm.

"Come to my office tomorrow, I'll teach you everything about that stupid diagram." He said and he kissed me again.

"That was my first time." I want him to know the truth.

His grin performed on his lips and then he whispered with his husky-sexy tone.

"Then tomorrow will be your second time and I'll teach you _**everything and anything**_."

I can't wait.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Just a short story that I want. Hope you like it. Have a nice day.


End file.
